In case of imaging three-dimensional graphics, an information processing terminal conducts    (1) coordinate transformation calculation (Transformation) for shifting a three-dimensional object,    (2) light source calculation processing (Lighting) for calculating a part which is being sunned and a part which is being shaded, assuming that light from a light source (the sun and so forth, for example) is shining upon an object,    (3) processing (Rasterize) for dividing an object into columns that are called dots,    (4) processing (Texture mapping) for mapping texture into the columns, and so forth.
Usually, a CPU of an information processing apparatus itself takes charge of work of what is called geometry calculation of (1) and (2), and conducts the processing utilizing an FPU (floating-point processing unit) of the CPU.
Further, the processing of what is called rasterize of (3) and (4) is usually conducted a 3D graphics accelerator.
However, although the work of what is called the geometry calculation of (1) and (2) is conducted by utilizing the FPU (floating-point processing unit) of the CPU, the FPU is designed so as to conduct not only the geometry calculation but also the calculation of a general floating-point, and in addition, the CPU conducts other processing, it is not necessarily suitable for the processing of the imaging of the three-dimensional graphics.
Accordingly, a 3D graphics accelerator designed so as to conduct the geometry calculation by means of a graphics chip (in other words, in which a geometry engine is build) appears, and it devises to lower a load rate of a CPU, and in addition, the capacity of the geometry calculation can be drastically improved above all, in other words, the imaging capacity of 3D can be improved, compared with a case where it is conducted by the CPU.
However, the 3D graphics accelerator is expensive, and it is not equipped with all information processing apparatuses.
Further, in the information processing apparatuses, there is one which does not have not only the 3D graphics accelerator but also an FPU (floating-point processing unit), like in a mobile telephone and PDA (Personal Digital (Data) Assistants) for example.
In such an information processing apparatus, generally the capacity of the CPU is also low, and it is said that the 3D graphics is hardly possible.
Further, the speed of division processing is much lower than that of multiplication processing, and in order to conduct calculation processing at a high speed, it is preferable to reduce the division as much as possible.